Runway incursions are currently a well recognized, high-profile safety issue world-wide. Runway incursion prevention has been on the National Transportation Safety Board's (NTSB) list of “most wanted” safety improvements for over a decade. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has also focused much attention into the reduction of runway incursions and has established a dedicated program to address the impending safety issues. Currently the USA is experiencing at least one runway incursion per day at towered airports alone. The FAA divides runway incursions into three broad categories: Operational Errors (OE), Pilot Deviations (PD), and Vehicle/Pedestrian Deviations (VPD). A Vehicle/Pedestrian Deviation (VPD) includes pedestrians, vehicles or other objects interfering with aircraft operations by entering or moving on the runway movement area without authorization from air traffic control. Currently one-fifth of all runway incursions at towered airports in the USA are VPDs. Vehicle or pedestrian conflicts with an aircraft landing or takeoff have resulted in runway incursions. In cases where no conflict with an aircraft is apparent, the vehicle or pedestrian deviation can adversely distract an air traffic controller's attention from aircraft and other vehicles. As with any aviation accident or incident, the causal chain of events leading to VPD runway incursions and inappropriate taxiway transgressions is complex. Cases have been documented wherein vehicles entered runways because the operator was lost and disoriented on the airport surface. Contributory factors have included failure to ask for assistance when doubt existed about vehicle position on the airport surface; not using an airport diagram; and unfamiliarity with the airport. See, for example, “FAA RUNWAY SAFETY REPORT, RUNWAY INCURSION SEVERITY TRENDS AT TOWERED AIRPORTS IN THE UNITED STATES, 1997–2000” published June 2001 by the FAA Office of Runway Safety.